The Orphange
by Mrnathanlautner
Summary: Drew's life has always been a bit dreary. Been stuck in an orphange for most of his life, no one ever taking interest in him. Until.. The orphange he stays in burns down... he then gets put in a place full of abuse, commands and...love.
1. Fire

_Hey guys! New story for ya! Now this one..might get a bit complex. It's gonna be quite a complicated plot and..I don't even know what is going happen yet but I have the basic jist of the plot : ) So hope everyone likes this and enjoy! :P _

"Drew..people are starting to arrive now. Come downstairs."

I get up from sitting on my bed and follow my caregiver. I arrive to the main foyer and see all of the other orphans running around trying to get attention of their maybe – future parents. I go and stand in the corner like I do every year when these adoption days happen. Every single year, I have to go through this hell. Every single year, parents looking to adopt children walk straight past me and go straight to the young, cute orphans. Face it. Parents only want the young ones because they are small, cute and that they feel sorry for them. They don't pay attention to teenagers like me. They never have. Every single adoption day, for the past 10 years I have had to stand here and not get picked by anyone. Do you know what that does to a person?  
I see that a couple of people have taken interest in a couple of children. Andrew has been picked by someone. So has Alex.  
1 hour later and nearly everyone has cleared out of the foyer with their new kids. There is a couple of straglers left, who are looking at the children who are still left. They decide they don't want anyone so they walk out the door and the owner of the orphanage (Charlotte) locks the door behind them. She rounds up all of the children who are still hear, walks them upstairs and sees me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Drew. Maybe next year?"

"Doubt it."

"Don't think like that. Now help me with these guys."

I take the hand of one of the little children called Zach and walk him to the main bedroom. I start to get him ready for bed when:

"Hey, Drew? Is someone going to take me home soon?

Oh no. I hate it when they ask me this kind of stuff. I feel so sorry for them.

"Yes! You will be going home soon. One day, someone is going to come in here, see you and fall in love with you instantly. And they will want to take you home with them and then you will never have to come back here again. You just have to have faith."

"Then why hasn't someone come and picked you out?"

"Because I'm not a cute, lovable, adorable little tyke like you." I flick him on the nose and instantly he smiles.  
Hmm.. Nice to see that someone is smiling around here

"Hey, let's get you into bed. It's getting past your bedtime." And I tuck him into his bed.

I walk towards the door and as I do this, I turn around and say:

"Good night everyone. See you all in the morning."

"Good night, Drew." All the children say in perfect unison. I smile to myself and turn the light switch off. I head up the stairs to go into my room when I bump into Charlotte.

"Hey, Drew, can I talk to you?"

Here we go. The yearly 'someone will pick you next year' talk.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry you didn't get picked this time. Maybe next year huh? I just know that someone is bound to pick you next time!

"Charlotte, you know I will never get picked. It's like a law. All they want is the small ones. They never go for teenagers like me. I see it happen every year."

"Don't think like that. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I stopped doing that years ago." And I continue to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Drew." I hear Charlotte say behind me.

I reach the top of the stairs and enter my room. Well technically, It's the attic. I'm in here because It's the only room which has a bed that is big enough to fit me. But I don't mind. It's nice to have a bit of private space. I used to hate sharing a room with all of the other kids.  
I get undressed out of my fancy clothes and get into bed straight away. I'm so tired. I don't know why but I find myself falling asleep instantly when my head hits the pillow.

.

.

.

"DREW! WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes and see Charlotte right in my face.

"Drew, there's a fire. You have to get out now! Leave all of your stuff behind and get out!"

She rushes back down the stairs. I can hear all of the other children screaming outside and downstairs and I my room is staring to fill up with smoke. I grab the picture of my parents from my nightstand, put it in my pocket and run downstairs when I hear:

"Help! Help me!"

I follow the sound of the voice and I see that it's coming from the main bedroom. I go in and see that the whole room is filled with smoke. I go searching around to see who was in there.

"Help! Is anyone out there!"

It's from behind me. I turn around and see that Zach was standing on his bed, trying to get something from his shelf.

"ZACH! Come here now!"

"I just need to get my bear."

"Oh, for God's sakes." And I run over, get the bear from the shelf, give it to him, pick him up and run outside. I see that that everyone was outside and unharmed.

"ZACH! Oh, Thank god, you're ok!" Charlotte says while rushing over, taking him from my arms.

"Thank you so much, Drew, for saving him." She says to me.

"Thanks for getting my teddy!" He yells at me.

"It's no problem, little buddy." And I shake his hair.

Charlotte puts him down and pushes him to run over to everyone else.

I look back at the orphanage and it looks like the fire-fighters have put out the last flame. Too bad they didn't get here sooner. The whole place is burnt and looks like it might crumble down any minute.

"OK, now everyone! We have been given the town hall to sleep in tonight! And then tomorrow, everyone is going to be re-located to a different orphanage. Now move it along. There are buses here to take everyone there."

Everyone starts to move towards the buses and they pile onto them. I'm the second to last person to get on, last being Charlotte, so we have to stand.  
While the bus takes us to town hall, I begin to wonder. Where will I be re-located to tomorrow? I hope I get a nice place to stay in.  
We arrive to the town hall and I see that people are taking beds into it. We all pile off the bus and walk into the hall. All the beds have been shoved in a random order so it's looks pretty messy. But no one cares. I can just tell they they look thankful that they have a bed to sleep in.

"OK, everyone just find a bed and set some sleep. We are all going to need to it for tomorrow."

Everyone rushes to get to the first bed they can find. While searching for one, I feel someone tugging on my shirt. I turn around and see that it's Zach.

"Hey, Drew, can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to sleep by myself."  
"Sure you can, little buddy."

So I pick him up and we find a bed. We get into it and get comfy. Straight away, Zach falls asleep and slowly, I start to drift off as well.

_So there is chapter 1 for ya! I know that nothing much has happened yet and nothing has really been explained but don't worry. Everything will come out all in good time : ) Hope everyone has a great day! And can't wait to hear everyone's response :P_


	2. The Cross

I wake up and see that mostly everyone else was already awake and walking around. Zach was still sound asleep in my bed. Hmmm..I wonder if I should wake him.

Oh..Too late. He was already stirring around and waking up.

"Hey buddy, How did you sleep?"

"Ok. I kept on dreaming about the fire though."

"Yeah me too."

"Attention, everyone! We all need to move out as fast as we can!" I hear someone yelling somewhere.

"Hey Zach, we need to go now."

"Ok. Can you please bring my teddy bear?"

"Of course I can."

I take his hand and walk him outside.

"What's going to happen to me, Drew?"

"You're going to be put in a new orphange with everyone else. Me included."

"Good. I don't want to be seperated from you."

"You won't be, buddy."

We pile on to the bus but I get pulled aside by Charlotte.

"Drew, I need to talk to you."

"Ok. Whats up?"

"I don't know how to say this but… You won't be going with everyone else."

What? What have I done..

"I think you are old enough to let out of the orphange now. I have found a boarding school that is interested in taking you in. I just think that you need to get a proper education and then you will be able to go out into the real world on your own."

This is all a bit much! I don't know where all of this came from or why she decided this. But…It's not a bad idea. I mean, I always hated living in that orphange and it will feel good to be in another place and to be around people my own age.

"Ok.. Just tell me where to go."

"We have the owner's sister here and she is going to take you to the school. Now… since this maybe the last time that we see each other, I want to tell you something that I have known for a while. When you were dropped off on the doorstep, you were holding a package."

And she pulls out a little envelope from her pocket.

"When they pulled your parents out of the fire, this thing here is the only thing that they could salvage.

She gives me the envelope and I open it and pull out a necklace with a cross pendant on it.

"I take it it was one of your parents. I didn't want to give it to you when you were younger because I thought it would make you a bit upset. But now is the perfect time. So Drew, I wish you the best of luck in the future and please pop in and see us from time to time."

"Of course I will. Thank you so much for everything, Charlotte."

And she gives me a huge, long hug.

"Now, the car you are looking for is the dark brown one over there. The person you are looking for is Melanie" And she points to it.

"Ok, Thank you."

But then I relaise that I am still holding Zach's teddy bear.

"Before you go, Can you please give this to Zach?"

"Of course."

I know I should say goodbye to him, but… I don't want to make him upset. That's all he needs right now.

Charlotte walks off to the bus and I walk off to the car that she pointed out. I approch the car and see a middle aged woman with fiery, red hair sitting in the driver's seat, waiting. I knock on the window and she rolls it down.

"Excuse me, um.. are you Melanie?"

"Yes. So I take it you must be Drew?"

"Sure am."

"Ok, good. Get in and I will take you to the school."

I walk around to the passengers seat side and get in the car. Immediately, she drives off and decides to drive past the bus. I look at the bus and see Charotte waving but then I see Zach staring at me…looking absolutly heartbroken…

Sooo…I hope that answered some questions for you guys! There are still somemore things that I need to clear up in later chapters but don't worry. All will come in time : ) I have decided what exactly is going to happen throughout the story so I think that there are gonna be chapters flying at you left, right and center. I want to get onto the good stuff so I need to get through the character development first :P Hope you guys are liking this story! Please review! :D


	3. Elizabeth's School For Boys

_Hey everyone : ) Hope everyones day is going good :P Now I must say, thank you for the amazing response I have gotten for this story! I didn't expect that many people to like it, to be honest. It's makes me really happy to see that people like it :D. Now, let's get on to the story. Peace!_

We arrive to the school and I see that it's a huge, big, dark building. It kinda looks like a prison/castle with it's two big towers that it has on the roof. It look likes a building out of the 1800's. It's pretty impressive though.

We pull up the driveway and Melanie immediately gets out of the car and walks up to the front doors of the building.

I'm guessing she expects me to follow her.

I get out of the car and follow her. She opens the front doors for me, I walk in and…Wow.

What I get is one of the most beautiful buildings I have ever seen in my life! It…It looks like a church in here. There are a couple of stained glass windows in here. One with the Virgin Mary holding the baby Jesus and the other one is is with Jesus grown up. I can't believe that I am going to be living here.

I continue to look around the main foyer of the building when Melanie interupts me.

"My sister is out with the other students are at church at the moment. They shouldn't be much longer. While we wait for them to come back, I shall show you around the school. Oh, before we start, did you know that this is an all boys school?"

"Oh….No.."

"I hope that's ok."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, Good. Now..If you will follow me.."

She walks down the main hallway and I immediately follow her.

"Now, as you can tell, every Sunday we all attend Church at 9am. I always attend but I couldn't today for obvious reasons. On weekdays, We start classes at 8am. We teach everything. We teach everything. English, Math, Sciene, Social Studies, French, Latin and of course Music. We have a half hour lunch break at noon and then we continue our studies. We finish at 4pm and then from 4 to 6, we have a two hours of study. Everyone has there own separate room so that's where you shall study. I don't know what room will be yours yet though. When my sister gets back, she will direct you to your room. Now, at precisely 6pm, we have dinner. We have dinner in the dining room which is on your right."

I look to my right and see the dining room which she was talking about. All I see is a long table with chairs packed all the way around it. We must all have to sit pretty close to each other.

"When we finish dinner, we all go into the den and do whatever we want to do. But be aware, we have no television here. We don't believe in watching that junk. Some of us choose to read or study or draw or write or do whatever they like to do best. Just as long as we don't make to much noise while doing it. On Saturdays, we go for our weekly walk to whatever place we decided to go to that week. Some Saturdays, we decide to go to the museum or the library or sometimes even a walk on the beach. Then on Sundays, of course, we attend Church. On Sunday afternoons, we all go our rooms and write to our parents. Oh….I'm sorry…"

She looks at me sympathtically and stops walking.

"It's ok. I barley even remember them. The only thing I have to remember them by is this photo."

I take the photo out of my pocket and show her it.

"Awww, look at you guys."

She paused for a moment and stared at it.

"You have your mothers eyes. And your fathers nose."

"Yeah, I know."

She gives me back the photo and I put it back in my pocket.

"Ok, follow me, I'm will show you the bedrooms."

She walks up the stairs and I follow when the front door opens.

"Ok, boys! Time to go upstairs and write."

Whoever opened the door holds it open and I see around 10 teenage boys running in. When they see me, they all stop in their tracks and stare. They are all wearing the exact same uniform. A white shirt, dark blue blazer, tie and black pants.

"Oh! Boys, this is our new addition to the school, Justin. Say hello."

"HELLO, JUSTIN!" They all say in perfect unison. And then they all run upstairs. They all pat me on the back and say various greetings to me.

"Hey Justin!"

"How are ya, man?"

"Hope you enjoy it here!"

Wow..These guys are really nice and formal! This must be a pretty good school.

When they all finish running up the stairs, I see the lady who opened to door for them. She closes it and then walks up the stairs to greet me.

"Hello, Justin. My name is Elizabeth and I am the owner of this school. Now, I am so happy that we have a new student with us. I expect that my sister, Melanie, has told you what the rules are and everything?"

"She only got around to telling me the timetable for everything."

"Ok. That's good. Ok, now..rules. We have quite a few, but that's only because we want every student to be well-behaved and respectful. Ok, so, lights out at 10, no loud music, no visitors from outside and we expect you to wear your uniform with honour and pride. Respect all of your teachers and of course you're peers. I don't want any bullying in this building. And no going upstairs to the attic. That's just where we all of the teachers, Melanie and I sleep. We have quite a few rooms upstairs and that is where we decided to have our bedrooms. Now, our bedrooms and offices are totally seperated. If you want to talk to me, or any of your teachers, you come to our offices. Never upstairs. I can't express that enough.

So I think that's pretty much it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, are we allowed to wear personal belongings?

"It depends what it is."

"It's a necklace. It's the only thing I have left from my parents."

"Does it have anything offense on it?"

"It was a cross on it."

'Oh, that is absolutly fine. Just make sure that it's not in sight. Now..I will show you to your room."

She walks up the rest of the stairs and walks down another long hallway full of doors.

"This the bedroom hallway. Each door has a separate bedroom behind it so that the boys can have their privacy and quiet time. Luckily enough, we had one room left so we were more than happy to lend it to you until you have enough qualifications to start a life on your bedroom is located right at the end of the hallway. Ahh..here we go."

She opens the door and…I see the most biggest bedroom I have ever seen in my life! This is intense! I see a four poster bed, a huge bookshelf full of books, an open wardrobe full of clothes and…a boy cleaning the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being behind on my duties."

He stands up and I can see him for what he really is. He has long, black hair tied up in a ponytail, and he is wearing a super tight shirt to show off his body. I was just about to say something to him…

"JACOB! Get out of here!"

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth. Right away."

He picks up his mop and bucket and walks out of the room.

"Bye, Jacob." I say to him as he walks out the door.

"JUSTIN! Don't talk to him. He is not to be talked to."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"We ignore the help here, Justin. We don't talk to them. We don't want to make them feel welcome."

"Ok…I'm sorry..I won't do it again."

"Good. Now, I will leave you alone with your thoughts. Your uniform is in your closet but we wear casual dress on Sundays. Luckily, the boy who was in this room before you left all of his clothes here. So you can have those. Dinner is at 6. I expect you to be washed up and ready." And she walks out and closes the door behind her.

Wow…I can't believe that I am staying in this room! There is no way that I will ever get bored. But… I don't want to stay in here at the moment. I want to go find out who that guy was..Jacob.. Why was he yelled at? Why was he cleaning my floor? Why am I not allowed to talk to him? Why does Elizabeth hate him so much? I want to get to know him…. I must find out where he is…

I put my necklace on, pin the photo of my parents beside my bed and walk out my door.

_So… did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! Now..Can anyone guess what film I got the inspiration from to write this? I will give a virtual hug to the first person who can guess the right answer : ) I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than my usual ones because I got asked to lol. I hope I extended it enough! Anyways, hope that you liked this :D Have a fantastic day everyone!_


	4. Jordan

_Hey everyone :D I'm back. Sorry about the wait. Like I said, have had quite a lot of personal stuff happen to me over the past few weeks but I feel better now :D Now…let's get on to the story : )_

I get into the hallway and see that Elizabeth is checking in on one of the boys. _Crap!_ I back up in to my room and peek around the corner to see when she goes downstairs. Finally, she finishes checking everyone's room and I have the chance to go exploring for the mysterious Jacob.

_Where would he be? Well I can't go downstairs. I might get caught by someone._

I walk down the hallway to see if there are any other rooms that I can look into when:

*Creak*

I jump from the sudden noise and look behind me. It's too late to run back to my room and I don't where I can hide. I freeze on the spot and see that a boy is coming out of his room. He looks about my age. But has a blonde, shag haircut with blue eyes.

"You know, you're supposed to stay in your room until supper."

"Oh yes…I was just looking around."

"There is nothing up here besides bedrooms."

"Oh, ok. Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Can you ask me in my room? I don't want to get in trouble."

"Sure."

He opens his door for me and I walk in in front of him. Wow..His room is a lot smaller than mine. He only has a single bed, a little trunk to store all of his clothes in, and a little set of shelves with a small mirror hanging above it. And he invites me to sit on his bed while he stands.

"Yeah, my room isn't as big as yours, I know. But I like it."

"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything. I like a small room. I don't really like having a big room…too much space.."

"That's what I think. Now, What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you know anything about a guy named Jacob?"

"Do you mean the slave guy?"

"Slave guy?"

"Yeah, He stayed in the same room you are staying in at the moment and something happened. She never really told us. She just told us that he is going to be working for her now and he does everything that she tells him to."

"Oh. Do you know where I can find him then?"

"All I know is that he sleeps in the attic. And that he gets up at like 5am to start doing his chores."

"Ok, thanks. Oh, What's your name by the way?"

"It's Jordan."

"Nice to meet you, Jordan." And I walk to the door, look back at him, smile and then walk out.

_Hmmm…Should I see if he is up there now? _I think to myself while walking down the hallway. _Might as well._

I walk past my room and then walk up the stairs that lead to the attic. But when I reach the top of the stairs, I see a heap of doors. One of them must lead to Elizabeth's room and then we have the professor's rooms as well. _What_ _room should I go into? _

But before I can make my mind up, one of the doors open and I see Jacob walking out of it. When he sees me, he instantly freezes.

"Umm..Hello. I'm Drew. I just moved into your old room. How are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be up here. If we get caught, We will both in serious trouble."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

But suddenly we hear footsteps coming up the stairs."

"Quick! In here!"

And he pulls me into his room and slams the door behind him.

"Get under the bed! Quickly!"

I do so and right when u get under the bed fully, his door opens and I see Elizabeth's shoes standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be helping with dinner."

"I was just changing my shirt. I spilt some soup down on it."

"That's not a good enough excuse..Now hurry up and get downstairs. Oh, and have you seen the new boy Drew anywhere? I just looked in his room and he's not there."

"No, I havent, sorry."

"Well, before you go to the kitchen, help me find him. He shouldn't be out of his room."

"Ok. Let me just finish getting ready."

And she walks out of the rooms and I can hear her walking down the stairs.

"Ok, you can come out now."

I get out from under the bed and straighten myself up.

"Thank God. What should I do now?"

"I suggest you wait for a couple of minutes until she goes down to the bottom floor. And then run back to your room. If she asks you, Just say you were in the toilet or something."

"Ok."

I walk out of the room and instantly he rushes down the stairs to catch up to Elizabeth.

"Jacob! Wait!"

He stops halfway down the stairs and looks back up at me.

"Yes?"

"When can I see you again?"

"We can't see each other. If we get caught, we would be in so much trouble. I have already been in trouble with Elizabeth so I don't want to get kicked out. I'm sorry, Drew."

And he rushes down the rest of the stairs.

I check to see if anyone was in the hallway and luckily, there wasn't. I walk into my rom and collapse onto my bed.

_Why is so hard to see him? I really want to see him, of course but I don't want to get into trouble with anyone…..Why is he made to be a slave to Elizabeth? Why is he so paranoid? I must find out…_


	5. Abuse

"DREW! Supper is in 5 minutes! Why aren't you ready yet?"

I open my eyes fully and realise that I must of fallen asleep when I was thinking about things. _Oh crap! _When I get up from my bed, Elizabeth walks back out of my room and shuts the door behind her without saying anything.

I rush around to get ready. I get dressed in some fancy clothes that I found in the closet, Do my hair since it looked like I had put it into some electric sockets, Quickly put some deoderant on and rush down the stairs.

I see that some of the other boys are just reaching the table so I know that I'm not that late. While everyone is taking their seats, I look to see if Jacob is around anywhere but no luck. Meanwhile, while I'm looking around the room, looking like a complete lunatic, everyone has already taken their seats and is staring at me.

"Drew, I don't know how you ate at your previous establishment but here, we sit at the table, not stand around looking a fool."

"Oh, sorry…"

I find the only remaining seat and sit in it. That's when Jacob came walking into the room. He is carrying a huge bowl full of something and he serves the closest boy to him which is Jordan. What comes out of the bowl looks like baby vomit. When he finally reaches me, he just pretends like we have never met before and that I am a complete stranger to him.

"Excuse me, what is this exactly?" I ask him.

Everyone looks at me and gasps.

"DREW!"

"I'm sorrry, but I thought I should ask the chef what exactly he has made us since I can't really identify what it is."

"It's stew, Drew. We always have stew on Sundays." Elizabeth replies to me.

"Oh, Thank you, Elizabeth. And thank you, Jacob for serving this to us."

"DREW! Don't talk to him! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"I just don't think you should ignore the presence of a person. Imagine how he feels inside."

"Go up to your room! You don't speak to me like that! It's your first day and already you are in my bad books. Now, get it!"

"Sorry…."

I get up from my seat and everyone continues to stare at me. Even Jacob has stopped to take his look. I walk up to the stairs when I hear various whispers behind me.

"You got something to say to me, you say it to my face." I yell while walking up the stairs.

I go into my room and collapse on the bed, face down.

_Why is it so forbidden to talk to him? What is she hiding from the rest of us? Why is it that I finally find someone that I really like and,of course, I'm not allowed to talk to him.__ Grrr! I haven't even been here a day and I already hate it here._

*knock,knock*

I get up from my bed and open the door. I open it and I see…Jacob standing there with his hair tied up and still with his apron on.

"Why did you defend me?"

It takes a while for this to sink in, Is he really standing in my doorway?

"Because I don't think you should be treated the way you do. Look at you! It looks like you haven't showered in days and you have brusies all over you. This is abuse, Jacob. You can't possibly think this ok."

"This is what I am made to do. If I don't obey orders, I will be through out on the street."

"Surly there is someone you can tell, your parents, siblings, family?"

"I don't have anyone I can tell anything to. I got sent her because I had no where to go."

"Oh, Your like me then.."

*creak, creak, creak.*

"Crap! Get in here!"

I grab his hand, pull him inside and shut the door behind us very quietly. I show him to go hide in my ensuite. He does so and I grab a random book off my shelf, jump on the bed and pretend that I am reading it. I can hear footsteps coming down the hallway. This is when my heart starts to beat really loudly.

"JACOB! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Of course. It's Elizabeth. Who else?

She continues to yell out his name and pace up and down the hallway.

*BANG!*

My door opens unexpectedly and I see her standing there in the doorway.

"All right, where is he!"

_O crap..she's caught me out.._

"Whe..where's who?"

"Don't act stupid. You know exactly who I am talking about."

"I don't know where he is, sorry."

_I can feel my nose growing by the second. _

"Oh, really…?"

And she walks into the room, walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. She walks into the room and inspects it.

_Where is he? He can't of dissapeared…_

*Knock,knock*

I look over to the main door and see…Jacob standing there..

_What the hell is going on! Is he a wizard or something?_

"You wanted to see me, Elizabeth?"

She comes out of the bathroom, looking absolutly shocked.

"Whatever you two are playing at, stop it. Now, Jacob, the dishes are ready downstairs. Get to it."

"Yes, Miss. Right away." And he walks out of the doorway and Elizabeth follows.

_Sorry for the wait! Have been SUPER busy over the last month with college and stuff. But I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D_


End file.
